Conventional airbag systems include an inflator that is connected to an inflatable airbag. These systems may also include a vent for venting gases that are generated by the inflator. Through the use of the vent, these airbag systems may be designed to allow out-of-position (“OOP”) venting (also referred to as passive venting). OOP venting occurs during the early stages of a vehicular event, upon deployment of the airbag, to mitigate potential injury to an occupant that is out of position with respect to a deployment location of the airbag.
When the airbag system is in a pre-deployed condition (i.e., the airbag has not been deployed), the vent is normally closed. Upon deployment of the airbag, the vent may be opened by internal pressures of the airbag resulting from the generation of gases by the inflator. Venting inflation gases during the initial stages of airbag deployment reduces airbag forces on the occupants that are out of position with respect to a deploying airbag. In some systems, tethers are attached to vent closing mechanisms at one end and attached to the airbag's primary or frontal surface at the other end. As such, the tether may be used to close the vents as the airbag inflates. If there is an out of position occupant, the deployment of the primary surface of the airbag (i.e., a surface that contacts the occupant) is inhibited as the airbag contacts the occupant, which prevents the tether mechanism from closing the open vent. As such, the open vent continues to vent inflation gases for a longer period of time. Accordingly, the force of the impact experienced by the occupant is reduced as gases within the airbag are vented.
In other conventional airbag systems, venting for dynamic events may be accomplished by adaptive venting technologies. Adaptive venting utilizes devices that are configured to control the venting area at certain times during a vehicular event. Although some conventional airbag systems are capable of passive venting while others are capable of adaptive venting, there exists a wide horizon for improvement. Particularly, these conventional systems are incapable of both passive venting and adaptive venting during dynamic vehicular events.
The present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional airbag systems.